Subconsciente
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Tony volta ferido de uma missão e com algumas idéias novas na cabeça, mas elas não são tão absurdas quanto parecem. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: A idéia central é de uma fic que li em inglês e achei que poderia ser desenvolvida de outra maneira.

Esta é a única fic de Homem de Ferro em português do site, então não sei se alguém vai ler, mas ando obcecada por Tony/Pepper e precisava escrever.

Se alguém ler, espero que goste. ^^

**Subconsciente **

- Tony?- Pepper chamou pelo chefe enquanto entrava na oficina, tentava atender o celular e impedir que uma pilha de papéis caísse de suas mãos.

Quando deu alguns passos e olhou em volta, percebeu que ele estava se preparando para vestir sua armadura de Homem de Ferro.

- Nada disso, Tony! - e jogou os papéis que segurava numa mesa perto da entrada. - Eu avisei que você teria muitos documentos e contratos para revisar e assinar esta manhã.

- Pepper, não é como se eu escolhesse a hora que terrorista vão fazer alguma atrocidade usando minhas armas ou algum maluco decide que quer dominar o mundo, eu...

- Pode guardar esta armadura, Jarvis. – o interrompeu. - Por mais que essa história de super herói seja legal, você ainda é o diretor executivo de uma grande empresa. Você sabe que eu faço o possível para trazer o menor número de coisas para você fazer, mas estes prazos estão no limite.

- Senhor? – hesitou Jarvis.

- Se não houver fornecedores, você não poderá fazer a manutenção de suas armaduras. – começou, enquanto separava os papéis na mesa. – Se não houver compradores, você vai ter que arrumar um emprego em vez de voar por aí salvando o mundo.

- Pepper... – já caminhando em direção a mesa.

- Tony, nós já tivemos essa discussão milhares de vezes – e oferecia uma caneta. – Você sabe que tem que assinar esses contratos e que não dura tanto tempo assim.

- Eu sou o chefe, lembra? – e puxou uma cadeira.

Tony começou a assinar os papéis. Na outra ponta da mesa, Pepper falava ao celular e fazia anotações freneticamente. Tony lançou-lhe um olhar, e voltou aos contratos com um sorriso no rosto.

- É alguém que eu conheço? – perguntou, Tony.

- O que? – e afastou o celular da orelha.

- Estava me preparando para colocar a armadura e você não pareceu preocupada. Pode ser uma missão perigosa... – e a encarou.

- Por favor, apenas assine os contratos – e voltou a dar atenção ao celular.

- Deve ter alguma outra pessoa com quem você se preocupa mais – e folheava os papéis sem muita atenção.

- Você parecia cheio de pressa – se levantou e foi até o chefe. – Por que não termina isso logo? – começou a virar as páginas dos contratos, apontado os lugares que deveriam ser assinados.

- Só quero saber quem é este que merece mais atenção do que eu, que enfrento tantos perigos. Ou talvez você tenha encontrado um novo emprego...

- Tony... – o interrompeu mais uma vez.

Pepper encarou as próprias mãos por alguns segundos, então levantou a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu não gosto muito de pensar sobre isto – e começou a recolher e arrumar os papéis já assinados. – Às vezes, até ignoro. Por que ficar sofrendo por você tentar se matar, se você mesmo não liga? Enquanto você voltar a salvo para casa, eu posso fingir que nada disso acontece de verdade.

- Pepper, eu não estou tentando me matar – disse em um tom mais sério. – São as armas que eu criei que estão pelo mundo sendo usadas para prejudicar pessoas inocentes. Se eu possuo esta armadura, por que não usá-la para ajudar quem precisa?

- Não estou dizendo que você está errado, – sem olhar para Tony, apenas apontando os lugares que deveriam ser assinados – só não é fácil lidar com isso, sabendo o risco que você corre.

Tony aproximou a sua mão da mão de Pepper, que a afastou e se virou, para que ele não notasse as primeiras lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

- Só falta mais um, Tony – e secou, discretamente, os olhos com as costas das mãos.

Quando ele terminou de assinar, puxou rapidamente o papel, juntou-o a pilha e se virou rapidamente em direção a porta da oficina.

- Pepper... – e colocou uma mão nos ombros da assistente.

- Semana que vez tem mais alguns contratos – disse tentando parecer alegre, mas não se virou. – Não adianta reclamar.

Tony parou para pensar e percebeu que eles realmente não tinham muitas conversas sobre suas missões, e quando elas surgiam, não sem aprofundavam nos detalhes. Por parecer uma atitude que ele deve tomar e por confiar na armadura, não se preocupava com os perigos que estava submetido, mas não imaginava que eles afetavam Pepper dessa maneira.

Um pouco abatido por ter causado a tristeza de Pepper, mesmo sem intenção, Tony finalmente colocou sua armadura e saiu em mais uma missão.

***

Quando o pôr do sol se aproximava, Pepper escutou um alto barulho vindo da oficina, enquanto atualizava alguns arquivos em seu notebook. Provavelmente, era Tony que havia chegado. Alguns minutos depois, foi surpreendida por um chamado de Jarvis.

- Srta. Potts?

- Sim, Jarvis? – perguntou, assustada.

- O Sr. Stark necessita de sua assistência.

Pepper largou o notebook de qualquer jeito, sem se preocupar quando ele caiu no chão. Correu o mais rápido que pode em direção a oficina.

Quando chegou ao local, Tony já tinha retirado a armadura, mas parecia não se sentir bem e andava devagar em direção ao sofá que havia na oficina.

- Tony, o que aconteceu? – ainda mais assustada, ajudando o chefe a se sentar.

- Nada, eu disse para o Jarvis que não precisava chamar você – colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, e quando a olhou, havia sangue nela.

- Tony!? – e correu em direção ao kit de primeiro socorro que estava guardado em um dos armários.

- Pepper, é só um corte superficial – mas sua voz não parecia muito segura e havia uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

- Eu vou tentar estacando o ferimento, enquanto isso ligue para a S.H.I.E.L.D – e entregou um celular a Tony. – Eles devem mandar um médico para examinar melhor.

- Não – e colocou o aparelho no sofá.

- Você deve ter sofrido uma pancada na cabeça, pode ser perigoso – tentou pegar o celular, se volta, mas Tony segurou sua mão, impedindo-a.

- Apenas faça o curativo, não é nada de mais.

Pepper obedeceu ao chefe e depois o ajudou a chegar ao quarto dele, onde ela recomendou que ele tomasse um banho e descansasse. Como, claramente, Tony não estava bem, aceitou a sugestão sem protestos.

O horário em que Pepper volta para casa estava se aproximando, e depois de muito refletir, decidiu que era melhor passar a noite ali, para caso Tony precisasse de alguma coisa.

O chefe mantinha um quarto, próximo ao dele, que dizia ser dela. Apesar de nunca aceitar dormir na mansão, mantinha alguns objetos pessoais e algumas roupas no local, para as emergências que surgirem no meio do dia.

- Jarvis? – chamou, enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Sim, Srta. Potts?

- Por favor, monitores os sinais vitais do Tony e me informe qualquer alteração significativa, a qualquer hora.

- Como quiser Srta. Potts.

Pepper procurou algo confortável para vestir e quando conseguiu amenizar os pensamentos de preocupação, dormiu.

***

Pepper pareceu ouvir a porta do quarto abrindo, mas o cansaço impediu que ela abrisse os olhos e apenas tentou voltar a dormir.

- Pepper?

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Tony, levantou a cabeça e viu o chefe, de cueca, andando em direção a sua cama.

- Tony, o que você está fazendo aqui? – puxou o lençol rapidamente, tentando cobrir todo o corpo, apesar de não estar usando nada revelador.

- Eu é que faço esta pergunta para você – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, já estava sentando na cama, puxando o lençol que Pepper segurava.

- Eu não avisei que ia passar a noite na mansão, mas achei que não terei problema e...

- Por que você iria me avisar que ia passar a noite na sua própria casa? – já tinha puxado todo o lençol, e se aproximava de Pepper.

- Minha própria casa? – se levantou, quando Tony já estava perto demais.

- Não me lembro de termos brigado ontem – e se deitou na cama. – Por que você não dormiu comigo?

- Tony, isso é alguma brincadeira? – perguntou, confusa.

- Brincadeira? Como assim, amor? – e parecia não entender a reação de Pepper.

- Amor? – e andou em direção a porta do quarto.

- Pepper, eu realmente não me lembro de ter feito nada de errado – se levantou da cama rapidamente, e a seguiu. – Desculpe por seja lá o que eu fiz – a segurou pelo braço e a fez ficar de frente para ele.

Tony acariciou o rosto confuso de Pepper com uma das mãos e quando se aproximou, pretendendo beijá-la, ela desviou e se afastou.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – e deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Tentando beijar você – e segurou a mão dela. – O que eu fiz foi tão ruim assim?

- O que? – e soltou a mão, sem entender o que acontecia. - Você não fez nada...

- Então por que eu não posso beijar a minha própria esposa?

- Esposa?

**Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Subconsciente**

**Capítulo 2**

**Lembranças bagunçadas**

- Muito engraçado... – disse Pepper enquanto empurrava Tony para fora do quarto.

- O que? – colocou as mãos na porta, para que ela não conseguisse movê-lo.

- Não dormi direito preocupada com você, e você me acorda – olhou para o relógio – às quatro da manhã fazendo gracinhas.

- Preocupada comigo? – e agora ele parecia confuso.

- Chega, Tony, você deve estar cansado também – o empurrou com o corpo, tentando fazer mais força. – Por que não dorme mais um pouco? – e quando conseguiu tirá-lo do quarto, tentou fechar a porta rapidamente, mas foi impedida por Tony.

- Pepper, o que está acontecendo? – voltou a entrar no quarto, então fechou a porta, e permaneceu na frente dela, para que a "esposa" não tentasse sair.

- Eu só quero descansar, ok? – e andou em direção a cama. - Tenho muito trabalho acumulado na empresa. Pelo menos não vou mais me preocupar com a sua saúde, você parece muito bem.

- Pepper, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou novamente, mais sério.

- Se você quiser ficar aí na porta, por mim tudo bem – e já se ajeitava debaixo do lençol. – Só veste alguma coisa, não sabia que tínhamos esse tipo de intimidade.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – e se aproximava da cama com os braços abertos. – Não devo ter esquecido nada importante, seu aniversário é só daqui a seis meses e o nosso aniversário de casamento daqui a três.

- Tony, eu não tenho nem duas horas pra dormir – e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol. – Hoje vai ser um dia cheio.

- Eu só quero entender qual o problema – e puxou o lençol com força.

- Essa piadinha de casamento nem é tão engraçada assim – e puxava a outra ponta do lençol.

- Que piadinha? – e começava a soar nervoso. – Vamos fazer dois anos de casados.

- E como foi o casamento? – perguntou ironicamente, desistindo do "cabo de guerra" e deitando na cama, sem se cobrir.

- Bom... – hesitou.

- Se está tão disposto a brincar, poderia ter inventado a história completa – o interrompeu, com os olhos fechados. – Como foi o pedido? Eu ando com um dor terrível no pulso, deve ser de sustentar o anel com um diamante enorme que você deve ter me dado – acrescentou, ironicamente.

- Quer saber? – jogou o lençol em cima de Pepper e seguiu em direção a saída do quarto. – Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer isso. Estarei na oficina, quando você quiser explicar o qual o problema, será muito bem vinda – e bateu a porta ao sair.

Pepper se acomodou na cama, e fechou os olhos, decidia a dormir. Apesar de estar acostumadas com as brincadeiras de Tony e as insinuações de que eles têm ou deveriam ter um relacionamento, não pode deixar de achar a última conversa muito estranha.

Tony realmente parecia achar que eles eram casados. Pepper trabalhava há muito tempo com ele, será que ele estava considerando esta parceria um casamento? Mas ele falou de aniversário de casamento, e que fariam apenas dois anos.

Pepper se sentou na cama, assustada, quando se lembrou do corte na cabeça de Tony, que deveria ter sido originado de um pancada, ele poderia estar com a mente confusa.

Então se levantou, trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pode e correu para a oficina.

***

- Então você é que estava de brincadeira – observou Tony, mal humorado, sem tirar os olhos do motor que estava desmontando.

- Você realmente acha que estamos casados? – perguntou, olhando-o com preocupação.

- E você ainda está brincando... – levantou uma peça, analisando-a. – Jarvis, acesse o servidor da empresa e reserve um motor desta série.

- Tony, nós não somos casados – disse parada ao lado da mesa em que ele trabalhava.

- Separação? Foi tão ruim assim? – mas mantinha suas atenções no motor.

- Você precisa ir ao médico analisar esse ferimento na cabeça – segurou uma das mãos deles. – A missão de ontem...

- Missão? – a interrompeu. – Faz uma semana que não visto a armadura.

- Jarvis, ligue para a S.H.I.E.L.D. e marque um consulta com um neurologista ou qualquer médico que esteja disponível.

- Sim, Srta. Potts.

- Srta. Potts?! – soltou a mão, voltando ao que estava fazendo. – Sra. Stark! Até você, Jarvis? E não marque nada.

- Sim, Sr. Stark.

- Tony, nós não somos casados! Jarvis, marque a...

- Se não somos casados, esta é minha casa, – a interrompeu novamente – e sou eu que mando aqui.

- Se não somos casados? Nós não somos casados! – disse, parecendo o mais segura possível.

Tony soltou as ferramentas e apenas encarava o motor em que estava trabalhando com os olhos vazios. Pepper o observava parecendo ansiosa e preocupada. Alguns minutos depois levantou cabeça e olhou ara Pepper, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Jarvis, eu e Pepper somos casados?

- Não, Sr. Stark.

- Eu saí em alguma missão ontem? – já com uma das mãos cobrindo o rosto, soando confuso.

- Sim, Sr.. Detectamos que um carregamento de armas da empresa estava em poder de rebeldes na...

- Não preciso de detalhes, Jarvis – o interrompeu, se levantou e seguiu para a saída da oficina.

- Tony, você precisa de um médico – disse Pepper, enquanto o seguiu.

- Eu não preciso de nada, vou descansar um pouco e deve ser o suficiente – e subiu as escadas.

- Suficiente? Essa pancada mexeu com as suas memórias, um cochilo vai tirar essas lembranças absurdas da sua cabeça?

- Absurdas por quê? – parou no meio da estrada e se virou para a assistente. – Eu sempre amei você, por que seria estranho estarmos casados?

- Qual o problema de você ver um médico? – desviou o olhar e parecia querer fingir que não escutou a última frase.

- É tão absurdo assim nós termos um relacionamento? – percebendo o que ela tentava fazer. – Não fui eu que tentei te beijar naquele baile beneficente, alguns anos atrás.

- Isso foi só há alguns meses...

- Então você lembra – se apressou a acrescentar.

- Tony, você está confuso, não é hora de discutirmos esse tipo de coisa – e tentava vira-lo e o empurrava para que voltasse a subir a escada e não percebesse que tinha corado um pouco.

- Então há algo para discutir? – sorriu, ainda virado para Pepper.

- Tony... – e desceu um degrau, procurando se afastar.

- Você tem certeza que não somos casados? Eu amo você, Pepper, sempre amei.

- Isso são apenas as falsas lembranças que apareceram na sua cabeça.

- Algumas lembranças estão um pouco confusas, mas isso não muda o que eu sou – e se aproximou novamente. – Eu me lembrei daquela noite no baile, não foi? Eu já amava você naquele momento.

- Por favor, vá descansar e me deixe chamar um médico – e continuou a descer.

- Não há motivo algum para não estarmos juntos. – a acompanhando na descida. –Você sabe, e eu já disse que você é a única pessoa com que posso contar, lembro que você me disse o mesmo, a não ser que tenha mentido ou só me vê como trabalho.

Ao chegar ao final da escada, Pepper tentou voltar à oficina, mas Tony impediu que ela abrisse a porta. Encostou-se à parede, sem ter para onde fugir.

- Pode ser confusão da minha cabeça, mas desde que eu voltei do Afeganistão, não me lembro de passar cada noite com uma mulher diferente, como eu costumava fazer – colocou uma mão no queixo de Pepper, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Por que desperdiça a minha vida com elas, se eu tenho você?

Tony foi se aproximando, e Pepper sabia que ele iria beijá-la e não sabia mais se deveria impedi-lo. Quando já podia sentir a respiração dele, virou o rosto.

- Isso e muito sério, Tony, não podemos tratar disso com essa confusão na sua cabeça – se desvencilhou e começou a subir as escadas.

- Em relação a isto, – segurou uma das mãos dela, fazendo se virar – não há confusão nenhuma.

- Por favor, entenda o que eu quero dizer. Não quero depois desconfiar que você não está falando sério – se soltou e voltou a subir, sem olhar para trás.

Tony apenas a observou e momentos depois, seguiu para o seu quarto, onde pretendia descansar um pouco.

***

Algumas horas depois, Pepper bateu na porta do quarto de Tony e abriu a porta quando o ouviu dizendo que podia entrar.

- Eu só vim saber se você bem, se precisa de alguma coisa – falou por uma fresta da porta.

- Você está indo embora? Não vai passar a noite aqui? – perguntou, parecendo surpreso, enquanto sentava na cama. - Eu tive um ferimento sério na cabeça, é seguro me deixar sozinho?

- Você parece bem – e abriu totalmente a porta.

- Eu acho que estou bem, você que disse que não, com aquela história de que não somos...

- Tony, por favor.

- Tudo bem, nós não somos casados – e voltou a se deitar.

- Eu não gosto da idéia de deixar você sozinho, mas sabe que nunca gostei de passar a noite aqui – andou até as janelas. – Devem ter muitos paparazzi do lado de fora já se perguntando por que eu não fui embora ontem, já pensou se eu passar mais uma noite?

- Eles sabem que você é uma viciada em trabalho, - levantou da cama e se juntou a Pepper - provavelmente pensam que você esta debaixo de uma pilha de documentos, não conseguiu sair e eu estou bêbado demais para notar.

- Diz isso por que não costuma acompanhar os programas de fofocas.

- Por quê? Acha que eu não sei que eles sempre especularam se temos alguma coisa?

- É melhor eu ir embora – e seguiu em direção a porta.

- Por favor, Pepper, - se virou para ele - eu acho que estou bem, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, você demorará tempo demais para chegar. Fique, os boatos já estão por aí de qualquer jeito.

- Você não quer mesmo que eu chame um médico? - perguntou, preocupada, por ele finalmente ter admitido que algo poderia acontecer.

- Não preciso de nada além de você – e se aproximou.

Tony e Pepper se observaram por alguns instantes,

- Pepper, – começou quando ela fez que se viraria para sair – você nunca vai ter que duvidar se eu estou falando sério ou não. Eu realmente amo você.

- Tony, você não consegue entender... – e se virou, mas fui impedida de andar pelo chefe, que segurou sua mão.

- Não, eu não consigo entender. Eu não estou confuso, eu amo você e isso nunca vai mudar – puxou-a mais para perder e a beijou antes que ela pudesse fugir.

***

Jarvis deixou que a luz entrasse no quarto de Tony, fazendo o acordar. Estava sentido um dor de cabeça terrível e demorou um tempo antes que pudesse abrir os olhos. Não achava que aquele pequeno corte o afetaria tanto e talvez uma noite de sono não fosse suficiente para curá-lo.

Havia uma mulher deitada ao seu lado, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Era a explicação. Não teve noite de sono, devia ter saído para beber e agora estava bêbado demais para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Desde que tinha voltado do Afeganistão, não tinha estado com muitas mulheres, deve ter sido alguma ação involuntária. Ela era ruiva, alta e magra. Lembrava alguém... Observou a mulher mais atentamente e claro que ela lembrava Pepper. Talvez isso acontecesse vezes demais...

Sorriu com a nota mental de evitar que a assistente descobrisse que faz realmente parte de suas fantasias. Levantou da cama e procurou suas roupas o mais silenciosamente possível, se conseguissem que ela não acordasse, não teria que lidar com a situação.

A camisa estava do outro lado da cama, se abaixou para pegar e quando se levantou pode ver o rosto da mulher.

- Pepper?!

**Continua...**

**----**

Comentários, que sonho! Nem imaginava que alguém ia ler a fic XD

Valeu nanybell e Elisabpshady, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Até ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Subconsciente**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Acertos"**

- Pepper? Você? No meu quarto? – e se afastava da cama com olhar assustado.

- Tony, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou sonolenta, mal abrindo os olhos.

- Eu é que pergunto! – disse surpreso pela naturalidade que a assistente parecia encarar a situação – Você dormiu aqui? Eu dormi aqui com você?!

- Jarvis nos acordou na hora errada? – bocejou e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Minutos depois Pepper se sentou na cama tão rapidamente que Tony deu um pulo para trás de susto. Ele apenas a observava, enquanto ela parecia estar tentando entender a situação.

- Você não sabe o que estou fazendo no seu quarto? – e tentava se cobrir com o lençol.

- Não – e a olhava confuso. – Mas não precisa se vestir se não quiser – completou tentando sorrir.

- Você não acha mais que somos casados, não é? – perguntou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- O que? – e tomou um susto maior ainda.

- E provavelmente deve ter apagado a noite de ontem da sua memória – concluiu. Apenas encarava o chão e balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto olhava em volta, procurando por suas roupas.

- E o que foi que aconteceu ontem à noite? – e a observava um pouco nervoso.

- O que você acha, Tony? Ingenuidade não combina com você – e pegou a saia e a blusa que estavam no chão, ao lado da cama. – Eu sei que este é o seu quarto, mas será que você poderia dar licença para eu me vestir?

- Não, eu não posso – e se aproximou. – E eu não acho nada, não sei o que aconteceu aqui e por que você está tratando tudo com tanta frieza? Se for o que eu devo pensar, isso é muito sério.

- Esquece essa história. De qualquer forma, é tudo culpa minha – e tentava segurar o lençol, enquanto carregava as roupas e os sapatos. – Não tem ninguém na casa mesmo, eu vou para o meu quarto, ou quarto aqui ao lado, - se corrigiu, rapidamente - sei lá...

Assim que Pepper passou por Tony, ele a segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo-a largar as roupas.

- Por favor, Pepper, explique o que está acontecendo?

Pepper o fez soltar seu braço e se afastou. A contra gosto contou como Tony havia chegado ferido da última missão e acordado no outro dia pensando que os dois estavam casados.

- E você não me levou ao médico ou coisa parecida? – perguntou confuso. - Eu lembro de não estar me sentido muito bem quando cheguei.

- Como se eu pudesse te obrigar, – e tentou deixar o quarto mais uma vez, sendo novamente impedida – mas obrigado por confirmar que eu estava certa.

- Pepper, eu preciso entender, como foi me chegamos a... isso?

- Você disse umas coisas... – não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. – De qualquer forma, é tudo culpa minha.

- Por que está repetindo isso? Culpa sua? Por quê?

- É melhor não termos essa conversa agora– disse inquieta. – Quem sabe é melhor esquecer tudo isso. Você ainda não deve ter se recuperado totalmente, melhor eu finalmente ir chamar um médico.

- Esquecer? Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu, isso tudo parece tão absurdo.

- Realmente parece muito absurdo – o interrompeu, com a voz um pouco alterada e lágrimas nos olhos. Respirou fundo, procurando as palavras e a coragem para dizê-las – Se tudo isso foi verdade, eu devia ter me controlado, já que você não estaria no seu juízo perfeito, por que complicar ainda mais as coisas? Mas esta cura milagrosa é mais absurda ainda. Você poderia ter disfarçado por mais alguns dias. Ou talvez nem você achasse que eu fosse tão fácil.

Tony a encarou por alguns segundos, incrédulo, tentando pensar em algo para dizer.

- Deixe-me ver se estou entendendo, você esta pensando que eu armei tudo isso? – perguntou furioso. – Você realmente acha que eu preciso disso?

- Não achava, talvez por isso devo ter caído na sua armadilha. Não que eu pense que você tenha arquitetado um super plano só para me levar para cama, pode ter sido apenas uma brincadeira que deu certo, sorte a sua, agora a sua lista está completa, espero não ter decepcionado – sem pegar suas roupas, saiu do quarto rapidamente, antes que Tony conseguisse segurá-la.

- Pepper, espere! – e a seguiu.

Pepper correu para o quarto ao lado e trancou a porta.

- Nós precisamos conversar – e bateu na porta o mais forte que pode. – Eu não posso aceitar que você pense que eu armei tudo isso.

- Eu não vou abrir a porta Tony, e mesmo que você a quebre, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Tony continua a bater na porta e a insistir que eles conversassem, por mais alguns minutos, mas desistiu ao não obter resposta alguma.

***

Quando a noite chegou, Pepper desceu até a oficina, procurando por Tony. Ao vê-la entrar, Tony se levantou, foi em sua direção e começou a dizer:

- Fico feliz que você tenha decidido conversar, eu...

- Eu não quero conversar, - o interrompeu rapidamente, sem encará-lo. – Eu só quero dizer que nada vai mudar, vamos continuar o nosso trabalho como antes e seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido, e para você talvez nada tenha acontecido mesmo – Pepper fez um acesso com a mão, para que Tony a deixasse continuar. – Com as novas direções da empresa, talvez eu deva passar mais tempo por lá, você sabe que tenho muito trabalho acumulado, mas, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

- Pepper, nós não podemos...

- Era só isso que tinha para dizer, Sr. Stark – o interrompeu novamente, deu as costas ao chefe e saiu da oficina.

Tony apenas observou a entrada da oficina por alguns minutos.

- Jarvis? – e se sentou na frente do motor no qual estava trabalhando nos últimos dias, examinava algumas peças, mas sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo.

- Sim, Sr. Stark?

- Eu realmente pensei que estava casado com a Pepper? – perguntou como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava dizendo.

- Sim, Sr. Stark

- Nós dois... Deixa para lá – largou as peças que segurava e se levantou.

Tony olhou para os monitores que mostravam as imagens das câmeras de segurança da casa e viu o carro de Pepper deixando a mansão.

- Jarvis, cancele todos os meus compromissos dessa semana.

- A Srta. Potts tem conhecimentos dessas mudanças ou devo mandar o novo cronograma para ela?

- Não precisa mandar, ela vai acabar descobrindo.

***

Tony pensou que assim que a assistente notasse que ele havia mudado toda a sua agenda, ela viria correndo descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas a estratégia não deu certo. Pepper ficou toda a semana sem aparecer na mansão e ele não recebeu nenhum telefonema furioso cobrando a sua presença em algum evento ou reunião.

Tony então decidiu ir até a empresa, e quando chegou ao prédio, seguiu direto para a sua sala, já que a de Pepper ficava logo ao lado. Assim que chegou ao andar, a viu segurando várias pastas, andando muito rápido por entre as mesas e tentando falar com muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Todos no lugar o olhavam surpresos, talvez a ausência tenha dado a entender que ele tinha tido algum tipo de problema, ou a desculpa que Pepper encontrou tenha sido dizer que ele estava em coma alcoólico ou perdido em alguma dessas festas que duram dias.

Pepper notou que muitos dos seus colegas não prestavam mais atenção no que ela dizia e procurou o que eles tanto olhavam. Quando avistou o chefe, tentou fingir que não o viu e se virou para seguir na direção contrária.

- Pepper? – Tony a chamou, quase gritando, fazendo-a parar.

A assistente se virou, corando e parecendo contrariada, então se dirigiu a sua sala o mais rápido que pode. Tony a seguia e entrou antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta. Pepper sentou em sua mesa, começou a mexer em seu computador e a analisar documentos, como se não notasse a presença de Tony.

- Você disse que nada ia mudar – disse Tony, percebendo que ela não iniciaria a conversa.

- E nada vai mudar. O pedido das peças só vai demorar um pouco mais – disse sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador. – Não tem como você mudar todas as especificações de um produto e esperar que os prazos permaneçam iguais, mas os padrões de qualidade continuam os mesmos.

- Você sabe que não estou falando disso, nem sei que pedido é este – e andava pela sala, parecendo examinar o lugar.

- Você é meu chefe, quando me pergunta algo, tento relacionar com uma das tarefas que você me passou – e começou a digitar alguma coisa.

- Eu cancelei todos os meus compromissos dessa semana e você não fez nada – e se sentou numa cadeira a frente da mesa de Pepper.

- Você é o dono da empresa, pode fazer o que quiser – e tentava falar com num tom mais natural possível.

- E desse tipo de mudança que eu estou falando, você já me passa poucos compromissos, então espera que eu apareça no maior número possível. Deveria ter dado meia volta assim que recebeu o novo cronograma para saber o que aconteceu – começando a parecer irritado com a indiferença da assistente.

- Você cancelou tudo sem me dizer nada, pensei que tinha algo mais interessante para fazer. Mas se é assim que devo agir, pode deixar que da próxima vez eu vou correndo tentar saber por que você não quer fazer o seu trabalho.

Um silêncio constrangedor dominou a sala por alguns minutos, até que Tony o quebrou, parecendo ter pedido a paciência.

- Entre nós só ocorria um flerte inofensivo, foi você começou isso, tentando me beijar naquele baile beneficente...

- De novo, Tony? – o interrompeu, finalmente parando de fingir que havia algo mais interessante para fazer. – Você me acha tão idiota assim para cair na mesma história duas vezes?

- E quando foi que eu falei disso? Antes daquela coletiva de imprensa...

- E eu não entendo por que você insiste em falar nessa história – e não o deixou continuar. – Eu não devo ser a primeira que você não consegue se lembrar no dia seguinte, se é que você não se lembra. Então por que é que não esquecemos tudo de uma vez?

- Eu já disse que não posso aceitar você imaginando que eu fiz tudo isso, ou seja lá o que aconteceu, de propósito.

- Então tudo bem, eu acredito que você não fez nada de propósito – disse ironicamente. Agora chega, você é meu chefe, ignoramos isso ou você me demite, simples assim. Aquela noite não precisa significar nada.

- Por que não? – perguntou parecendo sério. – Você realmente nunca teve nenhuma idéia sobre nós?

- Então é demissão? – se levantou, pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa e começou a guardar alguns pertences.

- Pare com isso, Pepper – colocou a mão na bolsa, para que ela não pudesse guardar mais nada. – Eu só quero esclarecer as coisas. Acho que até posso viver como você sendo apenas minha assistente, mas não sei se agüento ver você me ignorar.

- Pare você, Tony. Nós apenas trabalhamos juntos. Não acho que somos tão próximos assim.

- Você não pode estar falando sério...

Pepper voltou a se sentar e colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Não, não estou, me desculpe. Você é meu chefe, mas sei que posso contar com você, é um bom amigo – e tirou as mãos do rosto. –Você realmente não se lembra de nada que aconteceu? – perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Não – tentou responder parecendo o mais sincero possível, pois notava uma mudança de atitude em Pepper. – Eu nunca faria nada para magoar você.

- Você com um problema sério, pode ter tido até alguma seqüela, e eu aqui fazendo drama. Realmente peço desculpas – mas não o encarava.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, e talvez um dia devêssemos conversar sobre essa história de bom amigo – e procurava os olhos da assistente.

Pepper finalmente retribuiu o olhar, mas desviou logo depois, por parecer que Tony enxergava coisas demais.

- Então está tudo certo, vamos continuar com nossa rotina e esquecer essa história, sem ressentimentos – começou Pepper, numa fingida voz descontraída. – Mas agora eu preciso trabalhar – deu um sorriso amarelo e indicou a porta com a cabeça.

Tony se levantou e se dirigiu a saída, quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, parou por alguns instantes, se virou e perguntou à assistente:

- É só isso?

- Como assim? – o encarou confusa. – Você quer mais alguma coisa?

Tony sorriu e voltou a se virar para a porta.

- Não, acho que não.

**Continua...**

Muito obrigado Elisabpshady, nanybell e **Sue** pelos comentários, é muito bom saber que tem alguém lendo a fic XD

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Até ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Subconsciente**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Mudanças"**

- _Tony, se eu chegar aí e você estiver montando algum brinquedinho, eu me demito! _– disse Pepper, pelo via voz, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder a raiva que sentia.

- Não, não se demite – sorriu, enquanto regulava alguma coisa nas botas de sua armadura. – Você adora arrumar a minha bagunça.

- _Era uma reunião da diretoria, você sabia que não podia faltar e ainda teve a coragem de confirmar ontem à noite que iria_ – continuou, parecendo ainda mais nervosa.

- Eu realmente tinha toda a intenção de ir, mas então lembrei que essas reuniões são uma chatice – levantou uma das peças e soprou.

- _E eu as acho super divertidas, não é?_ – gritou pelo telefone – _Principalmente depois de passar duas horas garantindo a todos que nosso querido chefe iria aparecer!_

- Você esta dirigindo, Pepper, melhor se acalmar...

Antes que pudesse terminar, Tony escutou o som do telefone sendo desligado bruscamente. Tudo realmente parecia ter voltado ao normal.

...

- Bom dia, amor! – cumprimentou Tony, assim que Pepper entrou na oficina.

Mas não obteve nenhum tipo de reação da assistente. Pepper apenas colocou algumas pastas que segurava numa mesa, seguiu até Tony e entregou a ele alguns documentos para assinar.

- Achei que eu tivesse dito que era cedo demais para fazer piadinhas sobre essa história – disse Pepper.

-Qual história? Aquela que eu achei que fossemos casados...

- Tony! – o interrompeu rapidamente.

- Mas já faz três meses e eu já tenho um repertório tão vasto – pegou os documentos, e começou a folheá-los, sem muito interesse.

- Os diretores não ficaram nada felizes com a sua falta – continuou, ignorando o que o chefe disse anteriormente.

- Eles iam pedir que eu voltasse a fabricar armas, usasse a tecnologia do reator em arco para aprimorá-las... – disse mecanicamente.

- Todos nós sabemos o que eles vão dizer, mas quando você comparece, eu não preciso inventar as desculpas sozinha e mentir que você está considerando as idéias deles – enquanto impedia que Tony pulasse algumas paginas. – Além de não passar vergonha por fazer todo mundo esperar por sua gloriosa presença.

- Você não pode reclamar. Saber inventar boas desculpas era a única exigência do emprego.

- Livrar sua cara, sim, ser atacada por dezenas de acionistas descontentes, não – e indicava os pontos mais importantes dos documentos, percebendo a falta de interesse do chefe. - Mas não estou reclamando, só gostaria que você estivesse lá. Eles gostam de checar que você não está louco, não completamente, pelo menos.

- Eles ainda insistem no estresse pós-traumático? – e sorriu.

- Eles estão sempre esperando o dia em que você vai deixar essa besteira de Homem de Ferro de lado e voltar a se concentrar nos negócios.

- Você também acha que é besteira? – e a encarou sério.

- O seu intelecto, suas idéias e suas invenções fizeram e fazem da Indústrias Stark o que ela é hoje, como eles não vão ficar preocupados quando tudo em que você pensa é o Homem de Ferro? Não é como se eles tivessem como substituir você. Ainda bem que eles não sabem do incidente da perda de memória... Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso – Pepper acrescentou rapidamente, quando pareceu que Tony ia falar alguma coisa. – Só queria observar que eles não iriam gostar de saber que algo mexeu com a sua cabeça.

- Não entendo por que eles acham que não posso ser Tony Stark e o Homem de Ferro – e procurou alguma coisa para dar atenção em sua bancada, parecendo insatisfeito.

- Essa é a questão, Tony. Você não provou a eles que pode – tirou a ferramenta das mãos do chefe, e a substituiu com uma pasta.

- Eu provei para você? – agarrou a mão de Pepper que ainda segurava a pasta, fazendo a olhar em seus olhos.

- Não realmente – se soltou e procurou se afastar. - Faltar a uma reunião para ficar aqui na oficina não é uma boa forma de fazer isso. Colocar as suas missões suicidas em primeiro lugar, também não.

- É por isso que nós dois não podemos ser...

- Agora todas as nossas conversas vão para este caminho? – o interrompeu rapidamente, corando, e começando a recolher tudo que trouxe ao entrar.

Pepper se apressou a juntar todas as pastas em uma pilha, mas quando ela se preparava para levantá-las, Tony colocou sua mão em cima, impedindo que a assistente pudesse levá-las. Imediatamente, Pepper decidiu deixar os documentos e seguiu de mãos vazias para a porta. Tony correu para alcançá-la, e quando o fez, a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar.

- Nós precisamos falar sobre isso. Eu achei que estávamos casados. Você realmente acredita que isso surgiu do nada na minha cabeça? – tentava olhá-la nos olhos, mas Pepper encarava o chão.

- Eu já disse que quero esquecer esse assunto – e tentava se soltar das mãos do chefe.

- Então vamos esquecer – a soltou, mas parou a frente da porta, antes que Pepper pudesse alcançá-la. – Como seria se aquele incidente não tivesse acontecido? Iríamos ficar naquela tensão sexual mal resolvida para sempre?

- Achei que era apenas um flerte inofensivo.

- E era. Até nós dois descobrirmos que o outro queria mais – levantou o queixo de Pepper, mas ela ainda não o olhava nos olhos.

- E o que você quer Tony? Você insiste nessa conversa, mas nunca chega realmente ao ponto.

- Você realmente quer saber? Com tanta dificuldade para discutirmos uma noite que passamos juntos, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem ainda piores entre nós, pois depois que eu dizer, não dá para voltar atrás.

- Então talvez seja melhor você não dizer – Tony deixou que ela se soltasse, e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram - E sim, por você não ter provado que pode ser os dois que não podemos ser... seja lá o que poderíamos ser. Ser apenas assistente do Homem de Ferro já é complicado demais.

Pepper se aproximou da pilha de documentos e Tony não a impediu que ela a levantassem. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, então Pepper se virou e deixou a oficina.

...

- Tony! – Pepper gritou do alto da escada, enquanto descia correndo, tentando se equilibrar no salto alto e não derrubar os papéis que segurava. – Por favor, espe...

E não terminou o pedido, quando entrou na oficina e viu o chefe sentado ao lado de sua armadura, com uma caneca nas mãos, olhando-a surpreso.

- Algum problema, Pepper? – e quase não conseguia conter o riso.

- Você não disse que ia sair numa missão? – perguntou ofegante, enquanto jogava os papéis que estava segurando em uma mesa.

- Você não ligou dizendo que estava trazendo alguns contratos para eu assinar? – perguntou em um tom inocente, bebeu mais um gole do café e trouxe os documentos mais para perto.

- É, liguei, mas depois me arrependi, achando que você fugiria o mais rápido possível – e sentou numa cadeira, ainda buscando ar.

- Você disse que ia ser rápido, e ainda veio correndo, vai demorar menos do que eu imaginava.

Tony começou a analisar os papéis e Pepper apenas o observava.

- Você saiu com a armadura ontem? – e o encarou preocupada, como se procurasse por ferimentos.

- Não, por quê? – e tentava seguir os olhos delas.

- Por acaso você bateu a cabeça e acordou achando que é um diretor executivo responsável? – perguntou, tentando parecer séria.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio – sorriu e assinou o último contrato. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Precisamos confirmar alguns detalhes em um pedido novo, mas ainda tenho que fazer algumas ligações. Fazemos isso quando você voltar – e terminou de recolher os papéis. – E você, precisa de algo, Sr. Stark?

- Não, até logo, Srta. Potts.

Tony terminou de vestir sua armadura e Pepper o observou partir sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido.

...

- Bom dia, Tony – Pepper entrou na oficina equilibrando uma caneca em cima de uma pasta, enquanto checava as mensagens em seu celular. – Sem documentos para assinar hoje, só confirmar alguns compromissos.

- Você parece animada – Tony se virou para a assistente, parecendo surpreso.

- Quando você faz o seu trabalho, o meu fica muito mais fácil – e entregou a caneca para o chefe. – Está vendo como não era difícil se importar um pouquinho com a empresa?

- Talvez eu não precise mais de você – e sorriu. – Com o dinheiro extra, daria para comprar umas boas peças para a minha nova armadura.

- Não fique convencido – se sentou no sofá da oficina, abriu a pasta e começou a analisar alguns papéis– Eu ainda tenho muitas responsabilidades, está mais para tratarmos de um aumento de salário.

- É só dizer os novos valores – e se sentou ao lado da assistente.

- Não dá para fazer piada sobre dinheiro com vocês, milionários esbanjadores – sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. – Estas duas festas são no mesmo dia, mas você realmente precisa comparecer nas duas... – começou a dizer pensativa, sem esperar um comentário do chefe. – Se você chegasse... Melhor não. Veja esses compromissos – tirou uma folha da pasta e a entregou a Tony. – Circule quais eventos você iria sem eu ter que lhe obrigar.

Tony pegou o papel, enquanto observava Pepper. A assistente fazia anotações freneticamente, enquanto falava ao celular.

- E então? – perguntou Pepper, parecendo se lembrar que o chefe estava logo ao lado. Quando não obteve resposta, se virou para olhá-lo e o encontrou encarando a mesa com os olhos vazios e uma das mãos nas têmporas.

.

- Tony... Você...

Tony podia ouvir a voz entrecortada de Pepper distante. Ele piscou os olhos, levantou a cabeça, mas sem conseguir focá-la imediatamente.

- Você disse que não iria à abertura daquela boate ontem – ouviu Pepper dizer cansadamente quando sua audição pareceu voltar a funcionar. – Pelo menos você conseguiu acordar hoje, não vamos ser muito exigentes com o seu recém-criado senso de responsabilidade.

- Eu não fui... – e lutava para manter seus olhos abertos, mas suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais.

Um clarão o cegou. Uma imagem de Pepper o observando da porta de seu quarto e uma dor de cabeça insuportável invadiram sua mente.

- Tony...

Ele pode ouvi-la chamando-o ao fundo mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos e se endireitou na cadeira.

-Você está bem? – e ela o examinava, desconfiada.

- Minha cabeça está doendo um pouco, só isso – sentia a dor se intensificar, mas são queria preocupar Pepper ou que ela achasse que ele estava fugindo de suas obrigações.

- Não precisa forçar a barra Tony, - e começou a se levantar, - nós dois sabemos que podemos sobreviver um dia sem tratar de negócios – e o observou com um misto de preocupação e decepção.

- Eu já disse que não sai ontem – fechou os olhos com mais força. – Você pode me dar alguns minutos, vou apenas deitar um pouco e esperar a dor de cabeça passar, então poderemos discutir os compromissos que você quiser – e seguiu em direção ao sofá da oficina.

- Tony, você não tem que me provar nada – recolheu seus papéis enquanto observa algumas mensagens no celular. – Mais tarde eu mando o seu cronograma – e já caminhava em direção a porta.

- Pepper, por favor... – começou a dizer já deitado no sofá.

- Você quer algum remédio para a ressaca ou algo que ajude?

- Eu não estou de ressa...

- Então até mais tarde, Tony – o interrompeu e subiu as escadas.

O clarão atingiu Tony mais uma vez. E mais imagens invadiam a sua mente.

"_- Pepper, – começou quando ela fez que se viraria para sair – você nunca vai ter que duvidar se eu estou falando sério ou não. Eu realmente amo você._

_- Tony, você não consegue entender... – e se virou, mas fui impedida de andar pelo chefe, que segurou sua mão._

_- Não, eu não consigo entender. Eu não estou confuso, eu amo você e isso nunca vai mudar – puxou-a mais para perder e a beijou antes que ela pudesse fugir."_

Sentou-se bruscamente no sofá quando todos os espaços vazios daquela noite se completaram. Não sabia se devia se alegrar por se lembrar da melhor noite de sua vida ou ficar assustado por descobrir que nunca mais poderia se contentar com o jeito que as coisas estavam.

**Continuam...**

Eu não sei nem como pedir desculpas a quem estava acompanhando a fic, faz muito tempo desde a última atualização.

Ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo e também acabei empacando por a história não ter seguido exatamente o que eu tinha em mente. No início eu planejei quatro capítulos, mas não chegava a um resultado satisfatório e reescrevi esse capítulo milhares de vezes, finalmente consegui chegar a este que está de acordo com o que planejei inicialmente.

Muito obrigado a Elisabpshady, nanybell, **Sue**, DR Nunes, Lais Sperande, Michele, Sarah Connor, Gabrielle Chanel, RP Silva e Paula pelos comentários, quando comecei a escrever não esperava por tantos e foram eles que não me deixaram desistir da fic quando eu pensei que nunca ia desempacar.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e prometo que a fic não será abandonada.

Até ^^


End file.
